1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device which is structured to prevent the formation of a parasitic capacitor between source and drain electrodes and a cathode layer, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rapid development of the information technology (IT) industry is dramatically increasing the use of display devices. Recently, there have been demands for display devices that are lightweight and thin, consume low power and provide high resolution. To meet these demands, liquid crystal displays or organic light-emitting displays using organic light-emitting characteristics are being developed.
Organic light-emitting displays, which are next-generation display devices having self light-emitting characteristic, have better characteristics than liquid crystal displays in terms of viewing angle, contrast, response speed and power consumption, and can be manufactured so as to be thin and lightweight since a backlight is not required.
An organic light-emitting display includes a substrate having a pixel region and a non-pixel region, and a container or another substrate which is placed so as to face the substrate for encapsulation and attached to the substrate by a sealant such as epoxy. In the pixel region of the substrate, a plurality of organic light-emitting devices are connected in a matrix pattern between scan lines and data lines so as to form pixels. In the non-pixel region, the scan lines and the data lines extending from the scan lines and the data lines of the pixel region, power source supply lines for operating the organic light-emitting devices, and a scan driver and a data driver for processing signals received from an external source via input pads and providing the processed signals to the scan lines and the data lines are formed.